Divine Snow
by Daina Solo
Summary: It snows on Olympus for the first time. get ready for... The fights, the breakdowns the relationships and more as the winter wonderland starts. Un-beta'd
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Um Hey! Yes A One-shot. But Wait hold up it's not Arty/Hermes… no sadly. XD it's a happy wintery fic based on the song Tip of The Iceberg by Owl City... yea I hate Owl city but this song and Meteor Shower are their best ones. It's just a happy fun family fic I guess? Anyway please enjoy! And I don't think anyone will flame this so no flame warnings but that doesn't I don't think you're not out there and that you can just bomb my fic. No it means you can be nice and tell me a few things to work on nicely or else I found the block button **** ( also thanks to Strata_Of_the_Travlers for the title name)**

Divine Snow

"Whoa!" Apollo shot out of bed, chattering as he saw Athena staring out the window. Her gray eyes were mesmerized by the white powdery flakes that swirled and dived out of the sky. Apollo's teeth were chattering like crazy and he instantly knew he should have listened to Artemis last night and wore his warm Pj's but instead he was wearing his summer outfit. Athena giggled when she saw her frozen half-brother,

"Come on!" She said pointing to the frost covered window. Apollo held up one finger, and then pointed to Artemis who lay in her bed still curled up all warm and fuzzy inside. Athena raised her eye brow, but Apollo didn't notice as he ran out the door in his sleepwear and out into the garden. Once outside Apollo grabbed a big chunk of snow from the ground, he hurried inside and back to the bedroom he shared with all his half-siblings and his sister Artemis. A smile rose in his face and caused two dimples to appear. But that warm charming smile was replaced be an evil one in seconds. Apollo reached his bunk bed and climb up to Artemis's bunk. Her shirt was loose enough for him just to dump the handful of snow down her shirt and then jump off the ladder. Artemis screamed as the cold sensation interrupted her warm and fuzzy dreams. She glared at Apollo,

"You're dead meat." She growled as she jumped off the leader. Athena leaned against the wall,

"Now, Arty there's no reason for you to harm your poor dear brother, I mean he's just a little boy remember." She said as Apollo nodded,

"Hey…wait a sec." He wasn't able to continue because Artemis had pushed him down on the floor and was ready to kill him. Apollo whimpered as she started to attack him,

"Mercy, please!" he begged Athena sighed,

"Twins." She muttered and skipped off to see their father. As Athena reached the doors to her father's chambers someone jabbed her hard in the back. Angry Athena turned around to see no one, then it jabbed her again, Athena turned back around to see once again no one. Athena narrowed her eyes in the most annoyed look on her face, and growled,

"Her…mes…" she said drawing his name out. The dirty blond haired god peaked out from one of the columns; he had an impish grin on his face as he said,

"But I'm a young god; can't you forgive me like Apollo did?" He said referring to the incident to where he earned his title of god of herds and cattle. Athena smiled,

"Sure, I can sweetie." She said using a warm motherly voice that made Hermes tingle with danger,

"Um… really?" He asked as he jet zoomed out of Athena's way. Athena rolled her eyes, she was one of the older of the second generation of gods but really some of them could act a little more…like gods and not little trouble makers. Sure Apollo and Hermes were at the younger end but Artemis (by only a few minutes) was on the higher end yet she squabbled with Apollo nonstop. Athena just couldn't forgive them being twins and having twins always fight, sure it may be true but she wasn't buying it. Hermes on the other hand was the god of pranksters it seemed and no matter how many times he had done something in his godtime she couldn't forgive him. Then there was Aphrodite who Athena had no comment on her always hogging the bathroom (why didn't she have her own, Athena didn't know) not realizing 'oh, even though Athena and Artemis are goddesses too they have to get ready like every other mortal in the morning'. Athena sighed as she opened up the door to her father's chambers and saw him lay in bed watching a movie on the new TV set that Hephaestus had made.

"Good morning father, have you seen the weather outside?" she said, Zeus looked at his favorite daughter, well one of them. Zeus nodded,

"Yes, I have Athena. It seems Demeter gave us a gift for the holidays." He chuckled, Athena sat on the edge of the bed that Hera normally was in, she was already up.

"Yes though I must say be prepared all day." She warned remembering Apollo's little incident this morning, Zeus cocked his head to the side

"Oh, really?" He asked, Athena rolled her eyes

"Well, listen very carefully don't you hear that cry of 'mercy, no' from the other end of the hall?" Zeus laughed and did as his daughter asked, he heard the voice too Apollo.

"Oh no…" Zeus sighed and got ready for what he had hoped to be a happy day but was replaced by… fighting.

"Morning Daddy!" Zeus looked to his second favorite daughter Artemis. Her silvery forest eyes gleamed with excitement. Zeus smiled,

"Good morning Artemis. Apollo." He nodded to her twin who was rubbing his collar bone and sitting in his gold chair next to his sister's silver one. Zeus noted that Apollo had his chair scooted far way from Artemis.

"Morning Arty! Pollo!" Hermes said as he cheerfully ran into the room. Athena was glaring at him.

"Oh good morning to you all!" Aphrodite coed as she sat in her pink and heart laced throne. Artemis stared her in disgust and muttered,

"Yea you too, 'miss I need a freaking girdle to look pretty I'm not already beautiful.'" Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at the youngest goddess. She had overheard Artemis's muttering and was not happy.

"Say that to my face you dirty little girl who pleads to be a man." Artemis clanged her knife on her plate after smearing butter on her toast.

"You need a magic idem to make you cute and lovable. You have no real true thought of real love. Ha I can't believe Eros is your son, he has a better concept of love then you." The entire table had been silent even Hera had quietly sat down as the fight started. Zeus knew better than to intervene.

"You take over a man's job. You live with those dirty hounds of yours that must have rabies. Your face is always smudged with dirt and your eyes are a murky puke green. Your think oh no it's a forest color with silver outline, your wrong. That's something I put over your real color to make you feel better because when you were little you wanted to make every man mad with your 'you can look but can't touch' thing and I made you look better. Your eyes a puke green your hair is black with streaks of gray. No not silver but gray. Gray, Gray, Gray! You're an ugly excuse for a goddess." Artemis was gritting her teeth and glaring what Apollo would call her 'death glare' but one hundred times worse.

"That's enough ladies, please! Have some dignity it is a cheerful winter day yet you to bicker and lie. Though I hate both of you, Artemis with a burning passion it is not your place Aphrodite to be messing with a young goddess like that you should be ashamed." (A/N: Was that Hera being remotely nice? Yes… why you will learn xD) Hera said. Aphrodite looked at her with her big blue eyes and sniffled ready to cry. Artemis leaned back in her chair and finished her toast with honor.

"Now, as you all see it is snowing outside! And if you get into warm clothes we may be able to have some 'snow fun' if you do your jobs. Yes warm clothes, Apollo can't heal everyone from frostbite. He is a young God and you shouldn't push him. Which reminds me Apollo did you raise the sun already? Artemis lower the moon?" Artemis and Apollo looked at each other,

"Um... well Father you see what happened is-" Artemis cut him off,

"He threw snow down my shirt! Earlier and-" Zeus put his hand up silencing the two,

"Enough you two are excused to do your duties." The two nodded,

"Yes daddy." They said and walked away but not without Artemis muttering to Aphrodite,

"Girdle."

**a/n: that was chapter one. Chapter 2 will be up... next week? i'm hoping. :D hope you enjoyed R&R :D oh and no chapter titles. Um... also if you review I want you to name a paring you want to see. I already I have one planned but I was wondering if you guys wanted another? Yea first ever snowed there…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, okay you wanted it CHPATER 2! With surprise loves and twists. Oh yah don't forget the fights and the dreams. Yes dreams. : P you guys said one paring that you would like to see that fit perfectly. Ahh gotta love sisterly bonding time… Not. Oh well enjoy (pairing submitted by, Strata (over Pm) and ****erised-is-desire ****(comment) **

**Arty~**

Apollo walked out to garden, he had just raised the sun that morning although clouds covered it. One woman kept straying into his mind it was like a bird to its nest, a fawn to its mother. Her hair swaying in the wind, her eyes like the sea. Though there was no way of talking to her for she- she didn't care for him. Sometimes it just plain sucked to be labeled as 'the twins who fight' and not the sweet sensible guy Apollo knew he was. Apollo rose and went to his bunk to find his lyre. It was the time for music.

Aphrodite sighed and sat on her big fluffy pink and red bed. She looked to the heart framed pictures of her and Ares. She started thinking, 'Ares is getting boring now he's old and… and I don't want him'. She was getting sick of Ares and never did love her husband. She looked around and caught a flash of blond hair. Aphrodite looked to her family picture. All twelve of them but a certain blond haired God stuck out the most, him and his chariot and his, what was it something that made noise all together. Aphrodite turned her eyes one someone else a young girl the boy's age with whom she had to settle a score with. Aphrodite got up and raced to her closet to find her girdle and set her plan into works.

The snow sounded like someone jumping on a bed as he walked through it. Why couldn't the sun come out today?

"Why, hello there Apollo. I made you some hot cocoa because I know how much the cold winter bothers you." A warm mug was pressed into Apollo's hands and he looked up to see bright blue eyes that looked like sapphire powdery spheres.

"Aphrodite thanks. It's getting colder and colder I don't know how you guys like this weather! Even Arty likes it." Apollo made a pouting face. Although he did have a crush on her Apollo didn't like the love goddess. Maybe it was her rudeness to his sister. He didn't know but a plan clicked in his mind. This would make his lover jealous, she would notice him now. If only he knew she loved him. Aphrodite smiled inside, her plan was working she saw forest colored eyes widen across the terrace Artemis stood up,

"Apollo! Snap out of it!" She snapped in his face after she had gone and when he didn't respond she slapped him, hard. Apollo whimpered,

"Arty…" She glared,

"Archery practice moron." Apollo whined,

"But-But its cold and... and we won't find the arrows. And we are gods so we don't need to-" Apollo stopped for two reasons, Artemis was giving him a death glare and Aphrodite was curled up by the fire her hair looking like gold and her eyes… marvelous. Artemis rolled her eyes,

"Stupid love." She dragged her brother to their bunk to get the arrows and get ready.

Athena's brow furrowed as she watched the younger ones playing outside. She held a cup of tea in one hand and a crossword puzzle in the other.

"Come on!" The evil little kids they call the 'divine twins' whizzed past her, knocking over her tea in the process. The tea fell and with a clash and splatter broke the cup and gushed on the floor. Athena glared at the door in which they had just left out of for a moment before cleaning up their mess. After cleaning up the spill she turned and looked out the window. A patch of gold hair stood out to her. Athena didn't know what she could call the feeling but something happened when she saw him out there.

"Why aren't you out there, and none of that 'it's so undignified' or anything. You're not out in the snow and I want to know why. The only reason anyone stares out there like that is puppy love or longing to be out there." Aphrodite purred, Athena turned on her,

"Why aren't you out there Cerberus fodder?" She asked and left Aphrodite to gape. If Aphrodite wanted to play she could but Athena knew better than to stay around for her 'love' magic. Athena got her coat on and was ready to go out when a picture on her desk caught her eye. It was an old one about a few years ago. The bright gold hair and the big blue eyes that held specks of molded fire in them lit up for her. She walked out the door and into the wonderful cold, numb, powdery thing called snow.

"Come on Arty, you win. Please I wanna go. When it's snowing you never just do your duty you have fun!" Apollo left out that he wanted to impress the girl who had just stepped out into the wonderland. Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded,

"Fine." Apollo smiled and started making a snow sculpture of an owl. He was almost done when the break fell off and became slush.

"No!" He screamed and molded another after he finished the talons on the feet. A small giggle sounded near him,

"Do you want help? Anyway the beak is smaller that's why it fell off and the talons too." Apollo blushed and looked up into the calm aquatic gray eyes that belonged to Athena.

"Um… okay." He fixed everything but Athena only laughed again,

"No silly like this." She molded a small carrot shaped beak and curved it a little more then placed it where the beak goes. It stayed on perfectly. Then she fixed the talons.

"Stick to music, sun boy." She said and left. Aphrodite came prowling over,

"Do you need help Apollo?" She said sweetly. Artemis came up behind her and said,

"No, Aphrodite what the Hades do you want with him?" Aphrodite smiled,

"What the Hades do you want with me having something to do with him?" Artemis glared,

"Love sucker." She snickered and left to find Athena.

"Dirt eater." Aphrodite muttered,

"Oh Apollo its cold out here, how do you stay out here?" Apollo looked around and found his blanket,

"Here you go honey. Mr. Heat maker is here." He tossed her the blanket and she instantly said,

"Why don't we share?"Apollo shrugged and grabbed one end of the blanket as Aphrodite moved closer.

"Thanks Polly." She said. There was no room between them and they were so close they could feel each other's heart beats.

"You know I have for an eternity loved you." Aphrodite rumbled. Their breath made fog as they got closer and closer. As their lips meet a small cry was heard nearby. Aphrodite smiled in victory as she was sure it was who she thought it would be, in fact she heard two small cries.

Apollo's mind was taken away, for he had only had two other kisses so far in his 'life' and one was a bet from his sister. He heard a small cry and wanted to break off but Aphrodite wouldn't let him. As their kissed ended Apollo looked up and around, Artemis wasn't out there and neither was Athena. He started to wonder if his kiss with Dite wasn't the best thing to do.

"Sorry, Dite I gotta go." He said and went to find either his sister or Athena.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short update and the break I was rather busy this is my last week of school. Er... last two days! **

**Pairings: Requested:**

**ApolloXAthena**

**ApolloXAphrodite**

**Pairings I snuck in:**

**(Though it is rather odd it works a bit. You won't see much of it in my fics):**

**ArtemisXApollo**

**BTW: Aphrodite and Apollo are using each other that is how the pairing works. Aphrodite: to get back at Arty for the whole Girdle incident and Apollo: to get Athena jealous. **


End file.
